


Alone In The Storm

by SupervoidHeart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Autofellatio, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupervoidHeart/pseuds/SupervoidHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a winter storm brewing in Vancouver, Washington, and Akexej Kadash - a demon from Limbo - struggles to keep warm in his home. Before long, he's fantasising about the ways his best friend, Zerah Alden, could keep him warm and toasty in the harsh conditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone In The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, and never planned to post it. However, due to my recent lack of content, I decided to upload this old drabble as a filler of sorts. Enjoy!

 

As the fire flickered in the dimly lit room, Akexej's lips parted to invite the warm hot cocoa into his body. A soft sigh left him, the steam dancing out of its way. From the reports, the winter storm was supposed to only last an hour, but the snow had been falling steadily for the past three, and showed no signs of stopping from what he could tell. As he glanced out the window, he noticed that there was a thick layer of the precipitation forming on the sill. Days like these had him regretting making the choice to move to Vancouver. Winters were harsh. And he despised the cold.

Still; he was closer to Zerah here. The boy lived not far from him – only a few blocks down – and they frequently visited each other. ' _I wonder how he's handling this weather,_ ' Akexej thought, that sentient tail of his, Kexelli, finding a place to rest its head in his lap, snuggling up to the young man's body for warmth. His hand moved to idly pet it on top of the head, and he took another sip of the chocolate drink.

His eyes closed, and he set the mug down above Kex, listening to the calm, steady crackle of the fireplace.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he found himself laying down on the couch, mug of cocoa nowhere in sight. Lazily, he rubbed his eye and sat up, finding the mug laying in the floor, empty. He must have dozed off. He thanked Kex for drinking up the cocoa before it spilled, and stood. It was much later in the day, and a quick glance out the window revealed that the snow had finished falling. Although there was easily a foot of it everywhere outside. The simple sight of it sent a chill through his body, and he hugged his arms to himself. The fire was out. The drop in temperature must have been what woke him up. So he fumbled down the hall for the thermostat, and set the temperature for a nice and toasty 72.

Once he finished taking care of his need to use the bathroom, he sauntered back into the living room and flopped onto the couch without much care as to where his body landed. He pulled the folded up blanket off the back of the couch and laid it over himself, snuggling up to its warmth as Kex nuzzled his legs. Another thought crossed his mind, nestled into the warmth. _'I bet Zerah would be warmer...'_

His cheeks flushed as he thought about his best friend's arms around his body, imagining him pressing little kisses to his head. Nuzzling his hair... _'Oh, Zerah... I want you here.'_

Whether it was because of Kex's mental influence, or his own thoughts shifting, he imagined a set of alternative activities that might arise from Akexej and Zerah's theoretical cuddling. If, maybe, Zerah laid his head in Akexej's lap... If maybe, Zerah nuzzled his head against his inner thigh...

The demon soon found that his body was reacting to these thoughts in a rather positive manner. As he glanced downward, he noticed the thin but warm blanket tented over his growing arousal. The sight drew more blood to his cheeks. Sensing his owners arousal, Kexelli slid up under the cover to bite down on the hem of his sweatpants, and drag them down to expose his prize. He could feel his shaft throbbing, hard and full of blood. The serpentine tail's tongue slid out to grace the tip and slit with its soft and wet inclinations, taking his girth into its yearning maw to begin its play in earnest.

A soft whimper shuddered out of the demon's throat. His left hand covered his mouth as his right moved down to rest on Kex's head to coax it into taking more of his erection into its sheath. And it did; sucking and pulling on his cock until its head was perched at the entrance to its throat. Now, Akexej was simply moaning, imagining Zerah's lips and tongue working on his length instead of his own tail. He imagined Zerah's hands teasing his testicles – oh how he longed for him.

Thoughts of Zerah sent chills down to his toes, which curled and grasped at the blanket, sweat pooling around his thighs and anywhere his skin touched fabric or flesh. Zerah was there. He was sure of it. He could just imagine that beautiful demon's mouth around him. “Hhhah... Ze...Zerah...” he called out, his hips arching and a bead of sweat running down his nose as Kexelli received a delicious, salty treat for his effort, which he swallowed immediately, and continued to until Akexej was finished. Panting, the Limbo ex-pat lolled his head to the side, feeling the warmth of his own seed slipping into his stomach through Kexelli's throat. He gave a soft and quiet burp, and ran his right hand up his abdomen to massage it. His erection, slowly dying down, gave one last throb into Kexelli's maw, before the tail let it fall out of its mouth, and rested against his belly. “Good boy...” he praised, petting the appendage on the head, which elicited a purr from it.

Though it was a delicious orgasm, it would've been made better if it were at the hands of Zerah. He was sure Zer could do things to him he never imagined – and please him in ways he could only dream of.

Unfortunately for Akexej, he was alone. In his home, there was no one else. Just he and his tail. Zerah wouldn't be by until tomorrow, surely. So he turned over and pulled the blanket up to his head, closing his eyes once more.

But then, there was a knock at his door.

* * *

The End.

 


End file.
